Summer Loving for a lifetime
by Embrysgirl4ever
Summary: THe sequel to Summer loving. Taylor and Embry are now a newly weds and all the drama continues.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight

Anna Marie's POV  
My best friend is on her honey moon with Embry. "Hey Jake." I said as Jacob came behind me as I made pancakes. "You know those look great." He said trying to get one. "You can have one it doesn't need a compliment for you to eat it." I said as he drowned it in maple syrup. I found another bottle of syrup and sat by him eating mine. A wolf howl sounded in the forest. "Baby I really don't want to go but Sam's a meanie." Jacob said helping with the dishes before walking out the door. "Okay, I'm going to Sam's." I yelled out the door. I drove Jake's rabbit to Sam's not even looking at his motorcycle. I'm never riding that thing again. I knocked on the door and Emily answered it saying"Hey, Anna Marie." She closed the door and went back to the kitchen. Sam picked up a phone and put it back down. He did this for a few minuets until he dialed the number I learned by heart. "Sam why are you calling Taylor on her honeymoon she's going to hate you."I said as he kept dialing the number.

Sam's POV  
I knew she'd hate it, but right now I could care less. She's my little niece. I dialed the number and waited for a second. "Hello Taylor." I said wanting to hear her voice but instead, "Hey Sam what's up?" Embry whispered into the phone. "Embry what the heck are you doing on Taylor's phone?" I yelled into the phone. "Shhh Sam, she's asleep and her phone went off so I thought I would be nice and talk to who ever it was." Embry whispered into the phone again. "What time is it over there?" I asked curiously. "Um let me find a clock uh 2:30." Embry said yawning into the phone. "Oh sorry well go back to sleep or something." I said hanging up. "So what happened?" Emily asked cutting something for lasanga. "Sleeping, it's 2:30 AM there." I said calmly.

Anna Marie's POV  
I got bored listening in on the phone conversation so I was helping Emily chop vegetables for the lasagna when I heard "Hello honey I'm home." I finshed chopping and saw it was Jacob that said that. I laughed and kissed him. "Yay I was missed." Jacob said as we finished kissing. The guys came back and we ate lasagna then the phone rang. "Hello this Sam Uley." Sam said into the phone not noticing the number. "Sam I've known you my whole life this is Taylor." We heard in the living room. "Oh hey Taylor." Sam said casualy. "I heard you callled at two thirty in the morning."We heard from the phone say. "So Embry's a tattletale." Sam said chuckling. "Am not." We heard from the phone. "Oh Sam you're on speaker." Taylor said explaining why we heard that. We talked on the phone with them until they had to go to a dinner reservation that Alice forced them to go to.

Jacob's POV  
It was kind of relaxing not having the two goeyiest love birds here, but I still miss my friend though. In two weeks he will be back and married to it. It is Taylor the weirdest girl I've ever seen but without her I wouldn't have met her friend Anna Marie. I've always wondered how Taylor is friends with Anna Marie. So after they were done talking we went for a walk and I asked "Anna Marie how are you Taylor's friend you're so normal and she's well not." She looked me in the eyes and said "How could you ask that." "She is even nice to you cause we're dating but you won't stop with calling her a freak, just knock it off and grow up." She yelled running up the beach to my rabbit.  
God I'm an idiot I thought running after her. She was already in the car so I hopped in and started it and drove her to Sam's. "Oo what happened Romeo." Sam said as he noticed Anna Marie slam the door to Tay's old room. I followed after her until Sam stopped me. "Dude unless you're sucidal I wouldn't go in there." So I sat on the couch waiting for that to happened.

Anna Marie's POV  
I ripped through my purse and found my phone. I dialed her number and hoped she was there. "Hey Tay it's me." I said as she picked it up. She yawned and said "Hey Anna M you sound like you were crying." "I was." I said spilling out more tears. "It was Jacob wasn't it, that's it he's dead, wake up Embry." Taylor said as I heard russling and "Baby it's late." "Okay so what happened Anna Marie?" She asked caringly. "He was bagging on you still and he promised he'd quit since you quit."I said quickly. "Well first of all meanie and second calm down just give him the silent treatment til I come back then I'll see what I can do to help." She said as I hung up


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight

Paul's POV  
Embry and Taylor are due back any minuet. I walked into SAm's house ready to patrol when I see SAm in very tight shorts. "SAm, I know I have to patrol more if I say this but what happened to your a shorts." I said laughing. "Not funny, tried doing my own laundry." Sam said before opening the door so we could patrol. "Just go." He said closing the door behind him."Alright but before they get back change pants." I said before phasing. We patroled til twelve thirty and Sam ran back to his house.

Sam's POV  
I smelled my niece and Embry so I ran and phased back wearing the same pants. THey were at the front door so I opened it letting them in. "Sam, I love you and all but I'm seeing more than I wanted to."She said laughing which made Embry look at my pants. "Nice pants Sam."He said carrying a suitcase they had packed to go on their honeymoon. "So what are you going to do next?" I asked worrying they were too young. "ACtually we just bought a cottage in La Push and I'm applying for a teaching job at the elementary school while Quil is pulling some strings so Embry can work part time for the car place in Forks." She said showing me she thought it through.

Embry's POV  
Wow Taylor is very organized. I sat on the couch by her when Jacob walked in. "Hey, Jake how's Anna M."I asked him innocently. "I don't know ask your wife." He said angry. "Taylor, what happened?" I asked looking at her. "First he was bashing me to Anna M and she said for him to grow up and stop making fun of me." She said. "THis great cause I was going to give her this." He said getting out a box from his pocket. Taylor stared at the box and said "You're going to propose to her." Jacob nodded and said "Why do you want to know?"  
"Because she'll say yes just don't ask her now and I won't tell her when I go over their so she'll talk to you." She said getting up pulling me with her. "Embry, can you drive me to her appartment?" She asked tossing me my keys.

Taylor's POV  
"Sure and Jacob I'd stay here if you ever want to have kids."I said closing the door. He sat back down as we closed the door. "Here we are ,baby." Embry said opening my door for me. "Thank's Em, do you want to stay here or go with me." "I'll stay here like Jacob I'd like to have kids some day." "Okay." I said running up to her apartment. "Anna Marie, are you there?" I asked banging on her door. "Yep,come on in." She said opening the door. "Forgive Jake, seriously Embry had a little talk with him and he decided to quit bugging me." I said coming in. "I had a chat with Jacob." Embry said coming in behind me. "Yes, he did and you straightened him out right Honey." I said hoping he'd play along. "Come on just come with us back to Sam's house." I asked pulling the best friends card.

Anna Marie's POV  
It hurts when your boy friend doesn't like your friends. 'No I don't feel like getting up from here." She said pointing to the couch. ""Embry, you know what to do." Taylor said as Embry picked me up and carried me out the door. "Jacob is going to kill me for this." He said closing my door. He hopped in the car with Taylor and we drove away. We were at Sam's house then they opened my door. I stayed in the car even when Taylor came to unbuckel me. "No, I'm staying in here." I yelled slamming the door. Embry looked at her and nodded pulling her away from the car.

Taylor's POV  
If she came out of the car and into the house Jacob would have already proposed to her. We walked in and saw Jacob in a little corner. When I walked into the corner he stood up. I looked at his face it was obvious he was crying. I threw a towel at him and said "Clean up and go get your girl." He wiped his face off as I pushed him out the door. "Good, now that they're settled let's celebrate." I said before sitting on the couch by Embry with his arm around my shoulder. A few secounds later we heard a scream and Anna Marie and Jacob ran in happy as could be. "So..." I said nosey. "Yes." she screamed showing me the ring. I kissed Embry and walked over to hug Anna Marie. "Wait, you knew all along." She said. I nodded and added " Since we got back from the Honeymoon."


End file.
